7 Kisses
by Goryuck
Summary: 7 moments between Yukari and Mitsuru. The bad, the good, the embarrassing; but most all, the growing affection and trust between each other.


**7 – Boo Boo kiss**

"…You're hurt" Mitsuru noted Yukari having a rather nasty scrape on her elbow. Yukari quickly hid it with her other hand out of instinct.

"I-It's nothing, just a scratch." She said, trying to play it off, but Mitsuru knew better, taking her hand and gently prying it off to see the wound "H-hey!"

"That could use some healing." The Empress said "Why don't you use Dia?"

"…" The Lovers sighed, looking away "I-I um…I overused Io's power, I'm out of stamina."

"Ah." Mitsuru nods, having been in that situation before with Penthesilea "I do not possess Dia, but allow me to help."

"W-What? No I'm fine, really!" Yukari said, feeling a bit flustered as the red haired beauty got closer and lifted her arm, showcasing her elbow, the brunette's eyes widened when Mitsuru kissed the wound, then applied Bufu gently on said wound. The Lovers cheeks reddened immensely at the Empress' actions.

"That should do for now" Mitsuru said "Do go to the nurse after school if any pain persists."

"U-Uh y-yeah…" Yukari said turning around to hide her blush "I-I'll do that."

"Good" Mitsuru smiled "Off you go now Takeba. I will see you tomorrow."

Yukari silently nodded and quickly headed to her room, heart beating rapidly and unable to understand why.

 **6 – Nose Kiss**

"Welcome back" Mitsuru greeted the team after their ordeal at the train "I'm glad to see you all made it."

Minako merely nodded, while Junpei waved her off as he went to his room, with Minato following close. Yukari was about to go but Mitsuru stopped her "Takeba."

Yukari froze, and gulped "Y-Yes senpai?"

"Your nose" the redhead's eyes turned to the slightly trembling brunette "What happened?"

"Uh-um…" Yukari rubbed her red nose, laughing awkwardly "S-see I uh…at the train I hit one of the poles while I was running after Junpei. I-it's nothing serious!" she exclaimed, but began to get even more nervous when Mitsuru approached her up-close and looked at her nose.

"…It's swollen" Mitsuru noted, leaning forwards and surprises Yukari again by pressing her lips against her nose, the brunette freezing in place as Mitsuru pulls back "Go see the nurse tomorrow."

The brunette's face turned redder than Mitsuru's hair, feeling quite thankful that it's dark and Mitsuru can't see her "I-I'll dothatbye!" she ran off faster than Mitsuru could blink to.

"My…she's in a hurry." Mitsuru noted, finding nothing wrong with what just happened.

 **5 – Back kiss**

"How can you not put this on right Takeba?" Mitsuru asked as she helps Yukari put on her battle panties, which Yukari had to call for help since apparently she couldn't get the belt parts to come close enough to tie them right.

"I-I don't know ok?!" Yukari huffed, blushing at Mitsuru's close presence "I just couldn't."

"Arisato had no problems."

"Minako is just something else ok? I don't even want to get into that." Yukari said as she felt Mitsuru's fingers slightly tracing her back and blushing from how soft her fingers feel.

She couldn't help but give out a small shudder, her breath feeling strangely raspy at Mitsuru's fingers continued to trace her back. Yukari grew quite mindful of them, noting how they traced along her back, careful not to scratch her. And yet, she found herself so lost in Mitsuru's touch that she failed to realize that Mitsuru's fingers were nowhere near the belts that needed to be pulled together.

In fact, the fingers were tracing the rest of her back, slowly and deliberately until Mitsuru stopped and the Lovers felt a pair of soft lips pucker near her lower back and press themselves a bit hard before pulling back. That was a kiss. "S-Senpai...?!" she suddenly felt Mitsuru's hot breath right near her neck and Mitsuru's fingers tracing her navel.

"Don't get hurt out there." she spoke softly, but sternly near her ear, the empress' breath tracing around Yukari's ear and making her shiver; of what she didn't knew, but whatever it was, it was making her heart beat like crazy.

"R-Right..." Yukari gulped and followed Mitsuru closely.

 **4- Hand Kiss**

"...So this is what girls usually do?" Mitsuru asks as she and Yukari paint each others nails in her room "I must say this is quite relaxing."

"Not what you expected huh senpai?" Yukari smiled "Sorry if I broke any expectations you had."

"There is no need to apologize. You did not break any expectations; not at all." Mitsuru gave a small smile. "In fact, I'd say that this surpasses my expectations. This is quite the leisurely activity."

"I know right?" the Lovers giggles as she moves to Mitsuru's next hand "I gotta say senpai, you got really soft hands." she immediately wide eyed and pulled back "I-I mean not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"Ah? I thought it was a compliment." Mitsuru confessed, her own cheeks flushed red. She seemed embarrassed. "Soft, you say... are they... pleasant to touch?" she questioned, curiously, as though afraid that her touch was repulsive.

"Well..." Yukari calmed down, also blushing a bit "Y-yeah..."

"Then by all means touch" Mitsuru smiled "Your hands are quite gentle to the touch too Takeba. What product do you use?"

"I-I use some creams, that's all... c-corticosteroids, I think...? They tend to get dry easily due to archery and whatnot, s-so..." Yukiko stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed herself to be talking about her hands like that - as well as being complimented by Mitsuru. Mitsuru Kirijo, of all people!

"Ah" Mitsuru nods "That makes sense" she grabs Yukari's hands and caresses them a bit "You can't afford to have sweaty hands after all, especially with your weapon."

The Lovers' cheeks flushed red as the redhead traces her fingers gently around Yukari's hands "Y-yeah..."

"A shame" Mitsuru said, suddenly lifting one of the hands and pressing her lips on them, surprising Yukari "Such beautiful hands should not face the harshness of a mistake in battle. I commend you on taking good care of them."

"M-Mitsuru...!" Yukari let out a yelp, her voice more high pitched than usual. Her face flushed red, feeling hot all over, avoiding eye contact with Mitsuru for a while before glancing at her with soft eyes. "I... thank you. I hope I can take care of you just as well as I do myself."

Mitsuru's cheeks flushed a bit red, but remained her composure "Thank you..." she spoke, sounding sincere.

The atmosphere got a lot more comfortable from there on.

 **3 - Forehead kiss**

The night after Shinjiro's funeral, Mitsuru asked to be alone, but Yukari knew better. She marched straight ahead to confront and support her, despite the pleadings of Akihiko to not do that, but she had nothing of it.

"Mitsuru..." Yukari knocked the door over and over "Open up, please."

No answer, though the door opened, and half of Mitsuru's face could be seen "Takeba I-"

"I know what you asked for, and I refuse it" Yukari said sternly "I get that you're suffering senpai, but this burden is not yours alone to share. We all share it equally. We're all guilty of not getting to him sooner."

"But I...!" Mitsuru's voice rose, behind those closed doors. Yukari could see the redhead's eyes water, and her lips tremble. "He was... h-he was a dear friend of mine, Takeba... for me to not realize... to not notice... to not be able to SAVE him, I-!"

"Senpai!" Yukari's voice rose as well, silencing her elder. "He was our friend, too... none of us noticed. Shinjiro hid his troubles well... too well. We are all mourning... please, don't grieve alone. I... it hurts to see you like this. It's not what he would have wanted, either."

"..." Mitsuru closed the door, and Yukari heard a click "It's open..." she heard Mitsuru say over the other side of the door. Yukari wasted no time in opening it and enters, closing the door behind her and looking over at the distraught redhead "Senpai..."

Mitsuru quickly wrapped her arms around Yukari, and let out her sorrows, sobbing over her shoulder. Yukari closes her eyes and embraces the saddened Empress, carefully tracing her hands around her back and giving her the comfort she needed "Shh...Its okay senpai...let it all out..."

The redhead's sobs eventually dwindled down, and Yukari helped her into her bed so she could sleep. Before she left however Yukari looked over her sleeping form and blushed, playing with her fingers until she decided to do it. She leaned down and pressed her lips on Mitsuru's forehead "Sleep well senpai…" she whispered, walking out of the room and closing the door as quiet as possible.

She missed Mitsuru's mouth forming a gentle smile on her way out.

 **2 – Cheek kiss**

"Hey senpai…" Yukari called out Mitsuru, who looks at her though a little difficult given the steam from the hot springs. They're both alone.

"Yes Yukari?" Mitsuru asks, with the Lovers blushing at her name. Finally she got Mitsuru to call her on a first name basis. Score 1 for Takeba!

"How's your cheek?" Yukari asks, sounding concerned. The redhead blinks, a bit surprised and rubs the cheek where Yukari slapped her earlier by the river.

"It's…fine. A little swollen, but nothing permanent." She said sounding sure of herself, but Yukari saw her wincing and knew right away that she was lying. She scoots closer to Mitsuru and cups Mitsuru's chin, surprising the redhead, who's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Y-Yukari what are you-"Yukari quickly shushed her as she takes a look at the lightly swollen cheek.

"…Sorry" Yukari said, feeling guilty and looks down in said guilt "I hit you harder than I thought."

"Don't" Mitsuru shook her head "I needed that, and I thank you for your concern…" she smiled at her "I'm sure I would have done the same in your position."

"!" The Lovers' blush intensifies a bit and looks away, placing a hand on her chest "D-Don't say things like that…!"

"Well I mean it" The Empress said sternly "Thank you for waking me up to my senses Yukari. I wouldn't be here without you and your persistence." She smiled as Yukari turned around, still blushing to look at her "I know I'm difficult to get along with, but please bear with me…"

"Heh…" Yukari now smiles, still blushing "You got it…" she shyly leans forward and cups Mitsuru's other cheek in surprise, then presses her lips on the swollen cheek and leaves a gentle kiss on it before pulling back "I'll take care of you."

"…" Mitsuru's cheeks flushed a healthy amount of red, but thankfully Yukari didn't notice. She merely nods, a small smile forming on her lips as Yukari and her continue to make small talk for the duration of their bath…

 **1 – Confession Kiss**

It was supposed to be one kiss, just one mistletoe kiss on the hall, but Yukari should have known better; she should have known her feelings would take over once her lips touched Mitsuru's.

In retrospect she didn't think the plan very well. Just have Minako tie a mistletoe near Mitsuru's room, knock the door, have Mitsuru come out, then peck her lips. But upon that happening the peck turned into a kiss, then the kiss turned into many kisses.

Then Mitsuru pulled Yukari in, locked the door and the kisses were no longer on the lips, but rather the chin, cheek, neck and suddenly the clothes were getting in the way and had to go.

It was all a blur to Yukari, but upon finding herself on Mitsuru's bed in just her panties with the redhead snuggling against her in just her underwear as well, she decided that this was fine too. Not the way she wanted to confess, but hell she ain't complaining.

"…How long?" Mitsuru asked as she and Yukari caress each other under the bed sheets.

"F-For a while now" Yukari looked away, still feeling a bit embarrassed "I don't know when exactly, but when I did…I didn't care anymore. I was going to get through you one way or another to be more forward with me. "

The Redhead chuckled, yawning a bit "I suppose you got your wish…but I don't mind at all. I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you Yukari." She gently kisses Yukari one last time before pulling back.

"T-Thank you Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari smiled, still blushing, but incredibly happy at the end result, however Mitsuru placed a finger on her lips.

"Chan" The Empress says "I'm your Mitsuru-chan now. I accept nothing else."

"…Oh fine" Yukari pouted "Mitsuru-chan…but you have to call me Yukari-chan back"

"Better" Mitsuru smiled "and of course…my Yukari-chan."

"D-Don't say it so casually" Yukari blushed "Jeez Mitsuru-chan… "

"I believe you should listen to your own words" Mitsuru says with a light smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Yukari questioned with a bit of cockiness in her voice "Why don't you make me?"

"Gladly" Mitsuru licked her lips and pulled Yukari to her for another round of kisses. Yukari happily returned the kiss and then some.

Yukari and Mitsuru spent the rest of the night together…


End file.
